Percy Jackson goes to Forks
by Demigodlover365
Summary: this is another story where percy jackson finds out he has a Uncle,cousin, and neice in Forks and goes to visit. This is my First fanfic so im sorry if the grammar sucks. (AU because I'm writing a story on Wattpad and it's taking most my time, if you want to check it out it's called "A Wolf's Tail" made by demigodlover365)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** this is my first Fanfic and im so sorry that my grammar kinda sucks.

 **Disclaimer** : i do _not own any of these great authors and their stories_

 **Percy POV** _chapter 1- family_

Percy didn't know how long he could take the nightmares. Annabeth stayed with him every night in his cabin to help, but he still got them.

He didn't tell anyone but Annabeth about the dreams fearing they would try to help.A horn sounded for dinner and Percy sat up. When he was done getting ready he put his pen, riptide, into his pocket and went down to the amphitheater.

Most of the campers where already there so he sat down at the Poseidon table and started to eat. Percy saw everyone look up so he did the same and noticed Chiron about to say something. Everyone quieted down and Chiron started to talk.

"Tonight is capture the flag and also the last day at camp so please make sure your cabins are cleaned, I don't want to loose campers to the harpies this year."He said.

With that everyone started talking again but this time it was about the game. Annabeth looked at Percy and he smiled remembering his first capture the flag game. When dinner was over everyone put on armor and got into their teams.

On Percy's team was Athena, Apollo, and Hephaestus. Annabeth led them all to Zeus fist and told them the plan. Percy would stay at the flag and guard it while the others try to get the others team flag.

Everyone got in position and when Chiron blew the horn blue team was off leaving Percy all alone. Out of nowhere he saw Nico in the tree's shadow. Percy looked at him confused and then noticed he wasn't alone.

Nico also had a girl with him and he recognized her right away.  
"Bianca how, I'm so confused." Percy said staring at the two.

Nico smiled a little and walked up. "I got a call from your mother and I wanted you to hear this." He said. "Your mom said she found her half-brother and his daughter. She is thinking about a family trip and she wanted me to deliver the message to you." He said  
Percy was so happy that he didn't know what to say.

He was going to meet his moms side of the family. Nico told him if he wanted to go they had to leave right away so Percy agreed and they shadow traveled to his mom's apartment.

His mom smiled when she saw him and then filled him in. She talked about how she was emailing her half brother, Charlie, and then he said they could come over. Percy was so excited he packed really quick and then helped his little sister.

Estelle Was excited cause their cousin also had a daughter that was her age and she couldn't wait to make a new friend. Paul walked into the apartment and grabbed the bags. Everyone started to head out and they drove to the airport.

Percy was scared to get into the plane but after a lot of begging his mom got him on the plane.  
A few hours later they arrived in Forks, Washington.

The place was so damp and there was barley any sunlight. Percy and his family walked to what seemed like an hour to the swan's house. When they arrived Sally knocked on the door and a mans voice said they could come in.

Percy walked in after Sally, Paul, and Estelle. The house was a normal size which made Percy loose some of his tension. A man walked out from the kitchen and smiled. "Hello, I'm Charlie Swan you must be the Jacksons." He said smiling at they nodded.

Everyone shook his hand but when it was Percy's turn he froze up not knowing if he should trust him. His mom gave a little nod so he shook Charlie's hand. "My daughter is with her husband and daughter right now so won't be home for another hour.

If you want I can show you your rooms." Charlie said and the four nodded. Charlie showed them upstairs where two extra rooms where. He motioned at the first one and said it was for him and Estelle. Then the second one was for Paul and Sally. We all nodded and went to our rooms to unpack. He was a little nervous because he was going to have to sleep with out Annabeth to help with the dreams of Tartarus.

After unpacking Percy went downstairs and sat on the couch. An hour later three people walked into the house. A little girl, a tall brunette, and a really pale blonde guy. Percy smiled at his cousin but didn't trust the blonde one.

He stood up and introduced himself. "Hi I'm percy Jackson." He said and she nodded. "Hi I'm Bella Cullen, this is Edward Cullen" she said pointing at the blonde "and this is our daughter Nessie" she said and he nodded.

Just then the rest of the family came into the room and introduced themselves. Percy and his family before they left all agreed to keep his identity a secret and not tell them who his father was.

When everyone was done talking it was late so the adults said it was time for bed. Nessie complained about leaving so the Cullen's stayed for the night and their daughter slept on the couch.

Edward POV

Edward didn't understand Bella's cousin cause somehow he couldn't read his mind. When it was time for bed and they agreed to stay over Nessie fell asleep in Bella's arms while Edward stood watch. In the middle of the night they heard a loud cry and went upstairs to investigate.

The cry was coming from Percy and Estelle's room so he got confused. When he heard Estelle starting to whimper in fear Edward opened the door to see one teenage boy crying-screaming in his sleep.

Edward walked up to the boy but the sister kept shaking her head no. "Don't only Annabeth can wake him without getting hurt!" She said and he wondered who Annabeth was. Edwards stepped closer until he was next to percy then put his hand on him.

In a flash Percy was awake with a sword pointed at Edwards face. He didn't know how the boy had a sword but stepped back just Incase the sword could hurt him. Percy put a cap on the sword and it became a pen then stood up.

"I'm sorry for that but didn't my sister warn you not to wake me when I'm having my nightmares." He said then walked downstairs to be greeted by a worried Bella. Edward was right behind Percy and went to sit next to Bella.

"What happened?" She asked confused and Edward mouthed 'nightmare' and she said 'oh'. He didn't know if he should tell her about the sword but he did know that something was off about Percy Jackson.

Edward watch as Percy walked into the kitchen and started to make pancakes but when he was done they were blue. Edward was confused until Percy saw and said something in a different language before telling them.

"My mom has an obsession with blue food and it's the only thing that calms me." He said and started eating. Edward stood up and motioned for Bella to come outside with him. She nodded and set Nessie on the couch then followed Edward.

When they were far enough he stopped and turned to her. "I can't read his mind and when I tried to wake him from his nightmare he had a sword pointed at my neck." He said which made Bella confused. "I didn't see any sword." She said and he nodded.

"He turned the sword into a pen so maybe it was in his pocket the whole time." Edward said to her. They both agreed that keeping a watch on her weird cousin was a good idea.


	2. AN (story is on Wattpad)

I know you all want me to make new chapter, which i have, BUT i have stopped being on this site and am mostly on wattpad. I posted this story (with its second chapter) onto Wattpad with many other stories that im making. so please stop spamming me with comments about posting a new chapter when i stopped working on this story on this site. Thank you guys so much and if you want the Wattpad version of this story my username is Demigodlover365 and its still titled Percy Jackson Goes to Forks.

Thanks,

Demi


End file.
